


septem diebus, unus annus.

by Rebel_Dino



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: #WeWereHere, ? - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Death, Endings, Eventual Happy Ending, Future, Hope, Latin, Loss, Memento mori, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, References to Canon, Reflection, Regret, Self-Reflection, Unus Annus, Updates Daily, YouTube, but oh well, come join the journey, hopefully updating in real time up to and including the end, this is probably really over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: pov: you're watching the end of unus annusa journey to the end and beyond
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. We'll See You Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Past"
> 
> 7:02:24:11
> 
> (I felt like writing this because I wanted to see if I could stick with it. This is more of a pouring of over-dramatization on a virtual piece of paper than anything else. There is a loose theme for every chapter, as well as a loosely (read: very loosely) connected song for each theme. This work will not be deleted after Unus Annus ends. Latin title courtesy of Google Translate. This chapter's song is:
> 
> Die Young - Kesha
> 
> Thank you for reading.)

You know one of the main themes of Unus Annus is seizing the day. Carpe Diem. One must make the best of their time because the clock is always ticking and one day soon runs out. It has never really kicked in until now, seven days from the end. You have so many regrets. You wish you had heard about it sooner so that you could have followed the videos from the beginning way back on November 15, 2019. Gosh, that was ages ago. You can’t remember what you were doing that day.

You discovered Unus Annus first in late spring or summer. You can’t remember exactly when and that saddens you. So many things you have forgotten that only existed in your memory. So much of Unus Annus you have forgotten already that you will never remember again. You immediately binged all the videos in a matter of weeks. That was the right choice. Every day after, at 12 pm PST on the dot, there would be a new video waiting for you. None of your friends or family knew about it so every new video felt like something private, a gift just for you. 

You left off watching Unus Annus in the middle of June. How much you regret that. You haven’t had many regrets in your life yet, but as you fell asleep the other night, you felt your chest clench thinking about it. You didn’t cry. You did cry watching today’s video “Who’s Cutting Onions In Here???”. It was waiting for you at 12 pm PST on the dot, like always (except not always because the end is coming). The bit about staying in the room while your dog dies so that the last thing they see isn’t you leaving them made you cry. You felt your chest clench and your throat go tight. Your face was hot. You looked at the water on your hands after you wiped the tear away. You’ve never even had a dog. You didn’t even shed a tear when your great-aunts and uncles died. It only took one day to get over the death of your pet this summer (June 7 - “Ethan Roasts Mark for 15 Minutes Straight”). They were getting old toward the end anyway. Why this affects you more, you’ll never know. Maybe you don’t feel some things enough. Sometimes you think you care about others too much. You told your mom that you were sad Unus Annus was ending. You knew she wouldn’t understand. She didn’t understand. You care too much. 

In the spring and summer, when coronavirus had forced everyone to change their lives so drastically, you felt isolated from your friends. Your family too. On those summer days when you were mad at the world and felt like a worm those videos were gold. They made those off days so much better. That’s why you regret not coming back to Unus Annus until last week. You missed out on so many memories you could have had. Now going between watching today’s video and back to your binging makes you sad because of the contrast in tone. The videos from summer don’t have that encompassing feeling of the approaching end.

There are things you wish you could change, but the only course of action now is to take a deep breath and let them go. You cannot change them. What you do is learn what to change in the future and find what you can do now. All you can do is continue binging Unus Annus, watch the days as they come, and rewatch your favorites. The Disclaimer Song. The Dance of Italy. Your birthday video. All the videos with Mark and Ethan in the suits preaching about the inevitability of death. Like the Neowise comet with its orbit of 6,766 years, opportunities are rare and fleeting. You should be glad that although you didn’t make the best of it, you didn’t miss this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.
> 
> (We'll see you tomorrow.)


	2. This is What It Means to Go Even Further Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 days until the end.
> 
> How're we feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Future"
> 
> 6:07:00:41
> 
> (Hey all! Chapter two is here for your enjoyment. As dramatic as before of course. I hope everyone can make the livestream unlike me. Come commiserate in the comments with me. Share your favorite memories! This chapter's song is:
> 
> Fake It Til You Make It - DREAMERS
> 
> Bye for now.)

You remember reading that it doesn’t matter how or when you start, but rather that you stick with it until the end. The words make you feel better, now that the end is fast approaching. Although you weren’t there from the start, who’s to say that experiencing Unus Annus this way is worse? After all, we all found it in different times and ways and still managed to enjoy it.

Three hundred sixty-five days of work. You can’t even imagine sticking with something for that long. You’re kind of infamous for unfinished projects. You have several story ideas that never got past the first chapter. It took you literal years to finish knitting a scarf. What would it be like to stick with one thing until completion? You might not know what it is like but you know what it looks like. Unus Annus is an impressive endeavor, one that has captured the attention of millions. You are still having trouble picturing what things will be like without it. Soon you won’t have to imagine it.

On the topic of the future, you’ve found out that the last video will be livestreaming at 12 pm PST on November 13. You are busy then. You worry that you will not be able to watch the final moments of this journey. Watching a reupload is not something that appeals to you. You want to be there along with the thousands, or even millions, of others all part of the same thing. Connected through shared memories. It’s not the end of the world if you miss it, but it can feel like that sometimes. You’re being silly, you know, but endings are not something you are completely used to yet. Maybe you never will get used to them. 

You think about what it will be like after that livestream ends. What will you do? You hope you don’t become one of those people who will frantically search for reuploads, no matter how much you miss it. You hope you don’t tear up. It’s not that big of a deal. (Is it?). You might watch some animations inspired by Unus Annus. You think it will cheer you up. Starting something would also cheer you up. Perhaps you might start a channel of your own, finally clean your space, or find an exercise routine. You think that creating something is a good way to honor the channel’s message of the ticking clock. But who can tell if you’ll stick with it this time? Only the future knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.


	3. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days until the end
> 
> The clock is really hitting us all now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Time"
> 
> 5:03:07:21
> 
> (I don't envy my future self this week. I still have to catch up on 60-ish videos and keep writing these along with everything else. i'll do it but it'll be rough. Hope you all enjoy this next installation. By the way, what are all your theories on Press Reset? The song for this chapter is: 
> 
> Time - Nathan Lanier
> 
> i don't normally listen to instrumental music but this piece is captivating.)

A ticking clock is the first and last thing you see when you watch an Unus Annus video. It’s also the first and last thing anyone sees, really. Humans have invented so many ways to measure time (watches, sundials, hourglasses), but no way to stop it. It just keeps going at a steady pace of one second per second ad infinitum. You remember reading somewhere that time might end around the same time the sun dies. What a coincidence. You also remember hearing someone say that for every sixty seconds in Africa, a minute passes. Their friends took a moment to think about it and laughed. You laughed too.

In time’s continuous march forward, it can never seem to go at the same speed. Weekdays feel agonizingly long but the weekend is gone in a blink. You can never recall a time the clock's read 11:15. Three in the morning feels eternal. You know that time doesn’t truly move at different speeds, but your perception is your reality, so what does it matter? Why does this matter? Why are you using your finite lifespan on something ultimately meaningless? You don’t know. That doesn’t scare you because life is just a series of not knowing things strung together through that tangled process called memory.

Perception makes experience makes memory. But people’s perceptions of a single event can all vary. Memories are also so easy to warp and twist. The Mandela effect springs to mind. You worry that after it’s gone, your memories of Unus Annus will fade into a mockery of what they are. And the scariest part is that you won’t ever be able to bring them back. This has happened to you before. You named one of your favorite childhood toys. When you discovered it again years later you couldn't recall its name. The name is lost forever, having existed only in your mind. You regret not writing it down.

There are other ways to remember Unus Annus though. You have resolved to avoid any reuploads, but the merch and art will remain. You’ve saved so many pieces of art on your phone. Will they make you tear up when you look at them after? You should buy some merch, if only to have something physical to prove Unus Annus' existence to yourself. Picking what you want is hard. Choices have always paralyzed you, and the stress with this one doesn’t help. You should stop being bothered by this. 

In the end, perhaps it’s a good thing that all that will really remain of Unus Annus will be your memories. You know things become sweeter with time. You imagine years from now, when Unus Annus is just a legend, that when people reference a line or share a meme and people ask where it's from, they can only shake their heads and say “You had to be there”. Maybe next year, on the thirteenth and fifteenth of November, those who were there will come together to remember. Maybe our profile pictures will become a swirl of black and white. Maybe Camp Unus Annus will become an event that fans partake in. That would be nice.

“God’s Fitness Test” started and ended with that same timer today. You think that you will remember that sound for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.


	4. Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is here. Meanwhile, the Unus Annus clock is nearing endgame now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Endings"
> 
> 04:03:42:35
> 
> (Hope you all had a tolerable Monday :). I made it through okay but the rest of the week will be interesting. I just heard that the livestream will be 12 hours long, isn't that insane? I can make most of it and I wish you all the best of luck making it too. Without further ado, the song for this chapter is:
> 
> No One Lives Forever - Oingo Boingo
> 
> Enjoy!)

People say once you post something online it stays there forever. You don’t think that’s true. There will be a million downloads and reuploads of Unus Annus. Maybe even literally a million, given its popularity. But they won’t be the same. Each video is so intrinsically tied to the time of its creation. For you, after the channel is deleted the videos' existence will cease being finite and thus lose its meaning. Outside of their time. A faded relic. You think the videos are special not just because of their content, but because of the context in which they exist. Watching Unus Annus outside of the one year will spoil the magic. You imagine the experience will feel hollow and serve only to remind you of what it was like when the timer was still ticking. That kind of memory hurts hard in the gut. You’ve cried like thinking like that many times before.

Really, you think, the problem is that people have a hard time letting go. You are among them. You always had a hard time giving away your favorite t-shirts when you had grown too big for them. Your stuffed animal collection still had toys from when you were a baby. You have sentimental attachments to objects and giving them away feels like giving the memory away as well. The past has always been a source of comfort. You wonder what it means that all your happiest times are from there.

Unus Annus is a bit bigger but a bit easier to let go of than those stuffed animals. For once, the choice has been taken out of your hands. No matter how much you might protest, how much your eyes might water, even if you write the most persuasive letter of your life, stamp it, and send it to LA, nothing will change. You find a strange sort of comfort in that. You also know that after November 13 the Unus Annus videos will lose their original context. Without it, they die anyway. You hope your future self never watches reuploads. Stays true to the message and yourself.

You’ve seen people talk about how much they don’t want Unus Annus to end. There are several hashtags floating around. You’ve seen at least three variations of an Unus Annus archive channel on YouTube. Scrolling through the tag produces a stream of heartfelt messages. You hope that everyone can embrace the idea Unus Annus defines: that endings are inevitable (even though you might not be completely there yet yourself). Death can come in an instant. You are glad you’ve had a year to prepare for this one, no matter how you squandered it. You know everyone will have a different definition of what Unus Annus meant to them. For some, it was a lifesaver. For others, a laugh when sorely needed. For others, what they needed to make a change in their life for good. Everyone has taken a piece from Unus Annus, molded it into part of themselves and changed with it in that one year. That change, that growth, and those memories might be immaterial but they are indestructible.

Mark and Ethan said goodbye in today’s video, aptly titled “Saying Goodbye to All Our Guests”. Oddly enough, you never felt sad. Instead, you felt nostalgic, hearing from and about the people who helped make the channel the experience it was. The dreadful timer displayed four days more. You were content in your acceptance. You think the best thing to do when the timer hits zero is to keep Unus Annus where it’ll be at peace: fond memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.


	5. Unus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three days, Three daYS, THREE DAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hope"
> 
> 3:02:57:39
> 
> (Three days left! Alternate chapter title is: Maybe the Real Unus Annus was the Friends We Made Along the Way. We're nearing the end now. I keep flip-flopping between devastated and ecstatic and I don't think that's going to stop until Friday. Meanwhile, the Unus Annus suits? Impeccable. Anyway, how are you all feeling? Hope you're are doing well and enjoy this chapter! The song for this chapter is:
> 
> Feels Like Summer - Tim Wheeler
> 
> Three days Aaaahh!)

It brought you joy in summer. The weather outside was still cool enough sometimes to warrant a jacket and you were watching Unus Annus. This was back during the beginning of quarantine. You still thought that the pandemic would be over by the end of the year at that point. You know better now. Back then staying home was something novel, but it slowly began to lose its appeal. Never an extrovert at the best of times, you began to become even more introverted. You were no longer able to see your friends and found they were not as eager to keep in contact with you as you were with them. That hurt. Talking to your family just reminded you of how different you’d become from them. When did that happen? When did you drift apart? You don’t know. Social distancing made you feel distanced. Unus Annus, although not a substitute for human connection, was able to lift your mood on those days when the world felt cold and you felt like a worm. You might not have been the most productive this summer, but Unus Annus prevented you from spending the majority of it in a funk.

Above all else, it just brought joy to your days, everyday. You hope Unus Annus had that effect on a lot of people. You’d like to think that it was just as fun for everyone involved too, from Mark and Ethan, to the camera people, to the editors, to the special guests, to Chica and Spencer. You know it was a massive endeavor, but it was incredibly rewarding in the end. Unus Annus has not only sparked connections among them, but so many others. You can only imagine just how many friendships were formed, conversations started, and laughs shared because of it. Everyone is coming together now at the end. There is a sense of melancholy and of regret for not watching more of the videos sooner. But overall you find a sense of community in sharing joy.

“Everything’s Legal if You’re Dead” did not spark unanimous joy. Completely understandable, but the overwhelming response was positive. Many people cited secondhand embarrassment for a less than stellar experience, something you emphasize with and were lucky enough not to experience this time. You feel secondhand embarrassment so very strongly sometimes during movies, mostly comedies, that you have to run out of the room covering your eyes because you just _know_ something painfully awkward happening is inevitable. Anyway, you digress. The video was nice. It brought the channel full circle.

Unus Annus will be gone soon. Three days! You can’t believe it, it doesn’t feel real yet. (Things never really feel real to you until after they've ended. You aren't looking forward to that.) Before you were afraid of the end, and you still are, but now you are excited too. Unus Annus showed you that sometimes just doing something, anything is good enough. It gave you hope that you could learn to work with the clock, instead of against it. That the limited time in which we do things makes them valuable. That there is nothing to fear about endings, especially when you can’t wait to see what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.


	6. Annus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's video will be the last regular Unus Annus video. I'm not panicking, you're panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Year"
> 
> 02:04:55:41
> 
> (My outline called for this chapter to be depressing, so here you go. I can't believe there are only two days left. Crazy. You all having a good week so far? It's been a bit difficult on my side by I'm pulling through. Anyway, hope you enjoy. The song for this chapter is:
> 
> La de Da de Da de Da de Day Oh - Bill Wurtz
> 
> That was fun to try and type out.)

This year is/has been/is continuing to be a disaster. Not just a disaster for you, but a disaster for everyone. You don’t even have it the worst. Comparatively, you haven’t even been affected. Even so, you can definitively say that 2020 has been the worst year you’ve lived through yet. You’d list all the reasons why, but for every one that you remember, three more you’ve never even heard of are sure to exist. That feels like a bit too much. Plus, you think that no one wants a reminder of how this bingo card year of calamities has gone so far. You laugh at that last line. No one else does.

For you, the days between November 15, 2019 and November 12, 2020 feel completely different than the year of Unus Annus. Those days were average at best, a struggle at worst. You haven’t had your lowest lows this year, but it’s felt like a consistent downward trend. There were few highs. Like “7 Minutes in Heaven | 7 Minutes in Hell”, it’s been a rollercoaster either way. Watching Unus Annus feels like the year you could have had. You could’ve had it for real if you had bothered to put in the effort. But you didn’t. This past year has been what it was. You regret things, wish you could go back. You can’t and there’s nothing you can do about it.

What is a year anyway? An arbitrary amount of time defined by our planet’s complete rotation around the sun. Inexact and changing. Just look at leap days! Thanks to 2020, everyone born on November 14 will never have an Unus Annus birthday video. Never. Another thing 2020 has wrought. You feel bad for all the people born that day. The feeling passes in time. After all, you have limited energy to spend and have already wasted so much already. 

You don’t look forward to the end. That’s not true. You are excited to see the end of this one year. You aren’t excited to see what happens after. People will stop talking about, making things about, and watching stuff about Unus Annus. Of course there will be a rush of goodbye messages and people mourning its end. It’s started already. Very soon that stream will slow into a trickle as everyone gradually forgets about Unus Annus. It’s a process. It will fade into oblivion, a forgotten memory for the world. You will forget too. Your memories, unreliable at best, will fade until all that’s left is a vague impression of the feeling these times gave you. You will be looking at a screenshot and not remember the context of the joke. You will hear someone mention a video title and not remember anything about it. Years later, you will look at the hourglass picture pasted on your wall and wonder what it meant to you. Death by forgetting is the real death of Unus Annus. It’s a slow death and you’ll die along the way. Spending a year with Unus Annus means it’s part of you now and in forgetting it, you will forget part of yourself. That one year dies within you.

Unus Annus' ending is like New Year’s Eve and a funeral stitched into one. It seems appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori. 
> 
> Unus Annus.


	7. We Live Our Lives Taking Each Second For Granted. But What Would You Do If You Knew How Much Time You Had Left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sanity is disappearing as fast as this channel. I'm sorry, was that too soon? :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Eleventh Hour"
> 
> 1:05:01:06
> 
> (Catch me referencing it in the chapter, this last video was so good. Except for the part where Mark ate takis. That was horrifying. The friendship bracelets were amazing, except again for the takis. I almost shuddered. Also, when Ethan said "The end of an era" and then I saw the name of the merch drop, I flipped out because I have set for tomorrow's chapter the secondary title: "The End". It's not a huge coincidence, but it made me very excited. Also, all the people who don't check the spelling of 'memento mori' look so silly. I keep on reading 'momento mori' over and over again. Finally, I called it if the surprise livestream merch has an hourglass on it. My reasoning is that the little tombstones for each of the twelve drops either matches the pattern exactly or is a representation of the patterns on the merch. This tombstone is like the founder's one but it has what looks like lines in a rough concentric pattern around it. So my guess is that it'll be inspired by that design.
> 
> There is no song to fit this chapter. Go listen to The Disclaimer Song, The Dance of Italy, The Barrel, and all the rest of your favorite Unus Annus tunes. Because pretty soon you won't be able too and we'll be much too busy tomorrow.

Your outline has reached its end today, much like that dreadful timer soon will. It’s the eleventh hour now. (Eleventh hour. Idiom. Meaning, the last possible moment.) After tomorrow, Unus Annus will cease to exist. It’ll be gone. Kaput. Extinct. Your feelings range from widely excited for the livestream to morose as the beats of a ticking clock ring heavily in your ears. Having already used words to explain what Unus Annus means to you, you decide to explain the words of Unus Annus to the world. It goes something like this:

Unus Annus

Latin for “one year”. Three hundred sixty-five videos over a period of 365 days. A year full of ups and downs, ins and outs, of laughter and tears. A year of growth, of testing limits and moving beyond them. Of exploration, of achievement, of mischief and mayhem, of risk and reward. What would you do if you knew how much time you had left? Unus Annus might not have been the year we wanted, but it was most certainly the year we needed. It’s been an experience, one none of us will soon forget.

Memento Mori

Latin for “remember death”. Sometimes referring to an artistic or symbolic reminder of the inevitability of death. Unus Annus embodied this message. A ticking clock started and finished off each and every video. Its end is inevitable and with it we will be left only with our memories. But with remembering death, we also memento vivere. Remember to live. While things didn’t always happen exactly as planned, there was always a video waiting for us. What it was wasn’t nearly as important as the fact they made something every single day. Good or bad, no time was wasted this year. Every edit, every meme, every piece of art, every story or dance or poem or leap of faith or new beginning, every choice, every action we made this year was important, not just in and of themselves but because of our inherently finite existence. This year, we took our lives into our hands and lived them to the fullest.

This is What it Means to Go Even Further Beyond

Unus Annus had a goal of doing it all. Doing more, going further, being more. It was not always easy. Oftentimes, it was challenging, complicated, uncomfortable, or even painful. But at the end of it all, they could stand up and say “We did this thing”. They made all 365 videos. We avoid trying new things or committing to something because we fear failure more that we desire success. The experience, win or lose, is always a success. The things you learned, the things you tried, the things you made, they all teach you something about the world and more importantly, something about yourself. And at the end of the day, no matter how beaten or bruised, you can say “I put myself out there”. That’s one of the bravest things you can do.

We’ll See You Tomorrow

A comforting promise. No matter how bad your day was, no matter how much you cried, no matter how low you felt, there would always be a new video to bring you joy. Unus Annus was a bright light for many. It's 2020, no one had a good year. But those who were there had a wonderful Unus Annus.

After today, “we’ll see you tomorrow” will be a lie. A comforting one, but a lie nonetheless. Nothing in this life is truly permanent. Saying goodbye hurts, but I’m sure we can agree that it was best we were here at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.
> 
> (And for the last time, we'll see you tomorrow.)


	8. By the Way, I Fart a Lot in My Sleep. Oh, Wonderful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *anxiety inducing ticking noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The End"
> 
> 07:39:14
> 
> (Here you all go. Hope you all are keeping well and that even if you can't make the whole stream, you can make the deleting of the channel. I missed ~2 hours of the stream so I just scrolled through the tags to catch up. Again, no song this chapter. Just the livestream and impending doom. :) EDIT: I was right about the merch! The poster! I called it!

_ Of spirals twisting and turning _

_ Of people still ever yearning _

_ Of a timer, ticking loud _

_ Of 365 days proud _

_ A thousand words, black and white _

_ Going softly into the night _

_ Peaceful, face the dying of the light _

_ It’s been ending since it began, right? _

_ Memento Mori _

_ Is slightly gory _

_ But nonetheless rings true _

_ As the end comes for me, and for you _

_ Unus Annus is rather honest as to what’s its goal _

_ And although saying goodbye’s hard, I’m glad I was here at all _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> Unus Annus.
> 
> (Goodbye.)


	9. See You on the Other Side. See You on the Other Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? But I thought Unus Annus ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Other Side"
> 
> 000:00:00:00
> 
> (Wow. That hat and the pocket watches? Dapper. So. Here we all are. I finished watching the stream, the screen went black and all I could here was crackling silence before the sound of my loudly ticking clock faded in. Today was sad but also not. Writing this was really a way for me to grieve and process. The stream was just a final Goodbye. We were here. I was not here from the beginning, but I was here at the end. Those who were here for any part of the journey: that's what mattered. The stream was extremely memorable and there are many moments from it that I wish I could take with me. I wrote this less than an hour after watching it and possibly a bit later today too (slightly edited): This story will remain a relic in time. A tombstone, a mausoleum of my thoughts and emotions from a particular moment. I may visit every once and a while. And when I hear that clock again, I hope it will be with comfort as an old friend. I hope my last feeling will be satisfaction as I go into the good night. It'll be natural, the dying of the light.
> 
> This is the end of this story. But this is the beginning of the rest of your lives. Listen to the clock not only to remind you of the end, but to remind you of how many moments are left to spend.)

UNUS & ANNUS

`✿✿✿~✿❀~❀❀❀´

✿✿`~´❀❀

November 15, 2019 - November 14, 2020 12:00 am PST

* * *

Unus “Ethan” and Annus “Mark”, 1 year, of Los Angeles, California, passed away on November 14 due the inevitable passage of time.

Aware of their impending demise, the funeral service was held before their deaths from November 13 to until their ends on November 14. During this time they were livestreaming with the help of Amy Nelson, Evan, and the team at Real Good Touring. Fans were able to watch the livestream from 12:00 pm PST November 13 to 12:00 am PST November 14 on YouTube. A burial did not follow the funeral as both ceased to exist after the final striking of the clock. They are remembered instead only by our memories, memes, merch, art, and compilations. Funeral arrangements were handled by Unus and Annus themselves.

Unus and Annus were born in Los Angeles, California on November 15, 2019. They did not have an educational degree at the time of their deaths. In fact, they had never had any formal schooling at all, being instead students of life itself. Neither were married.

Unus and Annus worked as YouTubers for their one year of existence, releasing a video every single day of their lives on their channel “Unus Annus”. At the end, they had around 4.58 million subscribers and more than a million views on every video. Over 1.5 million fans tuned in to watch their funeral on the livestream. Unus and Annus enjoyed testing the limits of the human body and going even further beyond. They were always looking for a new experience or challenge. It didn’t always have to be a competition, but more often than not they made it one. The pee trilogy: drinking pee, pee sauna, and pee soda, was among their greatest hits. Some of their music from the channel included “The Barrel”, “The Disclaimer Song”, and “The Dance of Italy”. Unus and Annus were also actively involved in engaging their fanbase, whether it be through hashtags or featuring the subreddit in their videos.

Unus and Annus are survived by their counterparts Ethan Nestor and Mark Fischbach, channels CrankGameplays and Markiplier respectively, their counterparts' dogs Spencer and Chica, co-collaborator Amy Nelson, Evan, Lixian, the other members of the camera crew and editors, the millions of fans, and other family and friends.

Unus and Annus are preceded in death by Norbert Moses. His life was short but he is dearly missed. 

In lieu of flowers to lay on a non-existent grave and with nowhere to give memorial donations, support should instead be given to all the wonderful people who helped them on their journey. They hosted many beloved guests in their time. It was among the final wishes of Unus and Annus for their fans to give love to these people. They thank you from beyond the veil.

* * *

_“Don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened.”_

_“Remember death or remember that you will die, but also remember to live, because you will die.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento Mori.
> 
> ...
> 
> Unus Annus.


End file.
